Begoniathorn
———————————————————————————————————————————————— This is a catsona by AiraTheWindWing55, please no stealing or editing! Appearance Normal Warrior Cats World- Begoniathorn has a black pelt with a white belly and white patch on her neck. The inside of her ears are pink, and she enjoys adorning herself with Stargazer Lilies. They are in fact her favorite flower. She is small for her age, though if you tease her about it prepare to be destroyed. On her left front leg, on each ‘toe’ of her paw pads, there is a slightly raised white scar. This was caused when Begoniathorn was still part of RiverClan and was swimming. She somehow was thrown to the bottom of the river and her paw was roughly scraped against a particularly rough rock. Anthropomorphic Appearance in World with Accessories, technology, etc. Begoniathorn has the same black fur, white patches as above, though wears usually bright-colored tee-shirts with designs that can be described as 'for kits' and childish. (Kit-ish...?) She seldom wears jeans, often wearing leggings. Begoniathorn keeps a pen with her at all times, ready to write or start drawing at any time. She likes to be online, reading a webtoon. (UnOrdinary!) Personality (To a stranger) Begoniathorn can be agreeable and can be nice. She gets along better with younger cats when introduced to a large group of unfamiliar cats, and thinks them as equals unlike others. She, however, does not like or get 'girly-girl' cats as their personalities simply aren't her type. Though she can be quite rude and blunt to your face, people often see her as shy if they don't know her, as well as quiet. Begoniathorn is loyal, and though she is a bit different than her group of friends, she clearly belongs with them. Begoniathorn does not believe in great violence, though she is fine with friendly roughhousing. She will also become violent if others are violent towards her or her friends, especially ''her friends. Personality (To friends/Inside) Begoniathorn values her friends and truly believes that they are some of the greatest people in her life. She will defend them loyally, despite consequences or if they wouldn't do it for her. She finds that they are as important to her a family and have kept her going in hard times, even if they didn't know it. Sometimes Begoniathorn is very angry at life, just in general. The fact that her parents used to fight a lot, and still don't like each other, makes her unhappy but also confused. She wants her parents to be happy, to split up, but doesn't know what will happen to her or her sister, Kalmiapaw, who has slight mental problems and so might have trouble. Even though her problems are pretty first world, Begoniathorn still hurts inside and deals with it by herself like she always has. The fighting has gotten better, and her sister now has a special mentor who helps her control her problems, but it still is a bit of a problem for her. Begoniathorn enjoys writing, believing that stories are what make up the world and everything in it. She knows a lot about medicine, and so would make a good medicine cat, though would rather not pursue it. Lots of her relatives (almost all) have turned out to be medicine cats. She in fact carries herbs and healing ointments wherever she goes. (Let us not mention the one time she brought a medical knife and needle to training....) History Begoniathorn Relationships Family: '''Kalmiapaw (sister)-' Kalmiapaw has slight mental problems and it can be hard on both Begoniathorn and their family. They are not drastic, but when they kick in it is frustrating and damage can be dealt. 'Darkwhisker and Astrantiamoon (parents)-' Darkwhisker and Astrantiamoon used argue a lot, though it has gotten much better. It used to be painful and very frustrating, hurtful to Begoniathorn and she wished that they would separate instead of drawing it out and making things miserable. However, she has learned to deal with it and the fighting has decreased by lots after a particularly explosive fight that snapped her. The family tries hard not fight anymore, and Begoniathorn is grateful to both her parents for doing so. IRL Friendies! 'Juniperglen (old friend)-' Juniperglen is an old friend who Begoniathorn tries to maintain contact with though finds it hard, as she left the clan that Juniperglen was in. 'Skysong (fellow insane friend :D)-' Though Begoniathorn met Skysong through another cat, the two became close friends after some time and now annoy each other 24/7, Begoniathorn with her overpowering realistic logic, and Skysong by repeated poking. ''Yes, poking. ''All. The. Time. GAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 'Raincloud (friendly friend)-' Despite the fact that the majority of Raincloud's friends 'harass' and tease her, it's all in good fun, and Begoniathorn genuinely appreciates all that Raincloud has done for her. 'Lilyfoot (best friend)-' Lilyfoot is an old friend, and both were affected by Echostep's absence. 'Echostep (other best friend)-' Echostep and Begoniathorn used to 'hang out' with each other all the time, until Echostep's family realized that clan life wasn't for them and moved far, far away. They still keep in touch, and Begoniathorn takes every opportunity she gets to visit Echostep. Category:She-Cats Category:Catsonas Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:WindClan Cats Category:Characters Category:Warriors